


Keeping Up Appearances

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: “We have a date for you.”“What!?” Shiro nearly chokes on his own spit.“She’s a lovely girl. We think you would really like her.”This time Shiro does choke on his own spit. Coughing wildly for a moment while his mother yells over the phone, asking if he’s okay. Her, oh my god. Quick Shiro think of something!“I— uh, I have a date already!” Shit, Shiro, not that.“Oh really? Who is she?”“He is a very lovely man.” Whoever he is. Shiro’s really digging his own grave at this point.





	Keeping Up Appearances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotjellyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/gifts).



> This fic is part of the Shance Support Squad 100 follower giveaway! A big thanks to Brie for helping me so much with this fic <3

“Takashi, you need to put yourself out there, sweetie, you know all of your cousins are in relationships. Your cousin Kara’s wedding is coming up soon and you still don’t have a date,” Shiro’s mother says over the phone.

Shiro exhales deeply, running his fingers through his hair as he props his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch. He’s supposed to be playing video games with Keith and his mother is majorly cutting into that.

“Mom, I’m—”

“We have a date for you.”

“ _What!?_ ” Shiro nearly chokes on his own spit.

“She’s a lovely girl. We think you would really like her.”

This time Shiro does choke on his own spit. Coughing wildly for a moment while his mother yells over the phone, asking if he’s okay. _Her, oh my god._ Quick Shiro think of something!

“I— uh, I have a date already!” Shit, Shiro, not that.

“Oh really? Who is she?”

“ _He_ is a very lovely man.” _Whoever he is._ Shiro’s really digging his own grave at this point.

“So you’ll be bringing him to the wedding?” His mother questions, hints of suspicion lining her voice.

"Pft, of course, what kind of guy doesn't invite his boyfriend to a wedding?"

"Right, see you soon, sweetie." With that his mother hangs up, leaving him to face what he just said.

“You’re fucked dude,” Keith butts in from the kitchen while pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"What was I thinking?" Shiro groans, resting his head on his knees.

"Who are you going to take?"

“I don’t know! I can’t take you, they wouldn’t buy it.”

“I have a simple solution for you, Shiro, take Lance.”

“Absolutely not,” Shiro deadpans.

“Come on! We all know you idiots are pining after each other so just ask him to be your date.”

“Lance doesn’t like me like that and I’m sure he wouldn’t want to waste his time at a wedding all weekend.”

“You never know if you don’t ask.”

“Ask what?” Lance questions, peeking his head out of his bedroom, bedhead making Shiro go weak in the knees, thankfully he’s sitting down.

_Fuck._

“Shiro needs a date to some family wedding because he’s a dumbass and told his mom he’s seeing someone,” Keith explains, sitting next to Shiro on the couch with his bowl of cereal.  

“Oh? Why don’t you ask Allura, she loves weddings,” Lance offers, making his way to the kitchen.

“I can’t, I told my mom I’m dating a guy because had some girl she wanted to set me up with and I guess I just wanted to spite her,” Shiro rambles.

The brunette chuckles and takes a seat next to Shiro, bowl of cereal in hand. “What about Keith?”

“Family wouldn’t buy it.”

“Stop talking with your mouth full, Keith, it’s gross,” The oldest of the three scolds.

“Okay, dad.” Keith rolls his eyes and shoves another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

“I can go with you if you want,” Lance says with a soft smile. The words take Shiro’s breath away.

“Lance, I ca—”

“Ugh, stop overthinking everything Shiro it's just a damn wedding. Accept his offer and go get drunk or something,” Keith groans, getting up from the couch. “Have fun for once, I’m tired of you moping.” He turns and walks away, placing his bowl in the sink before retreating to his room.

“He's right, Shiro.”

“I know… you really don't mind going?”

“Not at all. I think it'll be fun.” Lance smiles softly.

“Then I guess it's a date.”

_God, I hope this doesn't end in disaster._

—

Shiro sighs, smoothing hands over his suit jacket for what feels like the millionth time. Sleek black, very predictable of Shiro. However, the blue tie he's sporting isn't. Lance had pestered him into wearing it, ranting on about how cute it would be and how it would help their case.

“You look great. Stop worrying so much,” Lance says from the couch as he slides his shoes on. He looks absolutely stunning in his suit. Deep blue complimenting his eyes wonderfully.

“What if they figure it out?”

“They won't, Shiro, I know what I'm doing.” He gives Shiro's shoulder a gentle squeeze the walks out of the apartment, pulling Shiro behind him.

The drive to the venue is mostly silent, Shiro’s mind clouded with doubt and worry as all of his fears constantly play out in his mind. Lance tries his best to make the entire situation as comfortable as he possibly can but its hard. Even harder for Shiro to see Lance trying, the amount the other man cares boggles his mind. What did he ever do to be blessed with having someone as wonderful as Lance in life? God, Keith’s going to _pay_ for this; putting him in the most painfully awkward situation ever. _Stupid Keith, always opening his big mouth._

The fact that Lance looks so damn gorgeous doesn't help. Not that he doesn’t look gorgeous every other day it's just amplified today with his immaculate suit and lightly gelled hair. Shiro knew the younger man would put a little extra effort into his look for the wedding, but this is ridiculous. Just one look at him makes Shiro’s knees go weak and his legs turn to jello.

Luckily the pair arrives just as the ceremony is set to begin, meaning Shiro could avoid his prying mother until the reception. Now, he gets to sit beside Lance, hands entwined tightly together as they watch the ceremony. All to keep up _appearances,_ of course. This isn’t real. Not, at all. But god, does he wish it was real.

Kara looks breathtaking, bringing life to the entire room when she walks down the aisle. Her dress is stunning, flowing freely behind her as she walks, encrusted jewels catching the light in the most beautiful of ways. Watching her triggers an eruption of butterflies deep in the pit of Shiro’s stomach. The butterflies intensify when he looks back down at the hand he’s holding. He so badly wants to be at the altar, watching his lover walk towards him as he tries to hold back the tears. He wants that person to be Lance but he’ll never admit that out loud. He’s just caught in the glamour of the wedding, Lance would never settle down with him.  

While the couple kisses, he locks eyes with Lance who’s already meeting his and giving him an easy smile. He already knows it’ll be more difficult to up their silly little act.

As soon as they move to the hall for the reception Shiro’s mother bombards them with a plethora of questions about their relationship. Thankfully Lance is able to answer all of them without even batting an eye. He was right, he does know what he’s doing.

“I’m glad you found such a sweet boy, Takashi,” his mother says, smile kind and genuine.

“He really needed someone to whip him into shape and it looks like you’re doing just that,” his father chimes in, patting his son on the shoulder. It was meant to be a joke but Shiro doesn’t laugh, he tenses under their harsh gazes as they pick him and Lance apart.

“It’s been nice talking with you, but if you don’t mind Shiro and I are going to go dance for a bit. I’ve been dying to get out there,” Lance excuses Shiro and himself, pulling the other man out to the dance floor as some pop song plays.

Just as they reach the floor the song changes to a slower one, ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’ by Elvis Presley to be exact. _What a cliche._ Much to Shiro’s surprise Lance pulls Shiro close, wrapping his arms securely around his faux lover’s neck. The older man swallows hard and wraps his arms around Lance, how is he supposed to survive this?

“I love this song,” Lance whispers, humming along to the lyrics as they sway together, dancing with each other like nothing else in the world matters.

Lance sings along softly, running his fingers over Shiro’s undercut, his gaze never breaking from the others. He continues to serenade Shiro, sliding slender fingers down his jawline while his thumb strokes his cheek.

“Take my hand, take my whole life too,” Lance sings, staring deeply into Shiro's eyes, Shiro can almost see the love in Lance’s eyes. “For I can't help falling in love with you… For I can't help falling in love with you.”

The second Lance finishes the song Shiro’s lips are on his. Kissing him with as much passion as he can manage. He doesn’t pull back until his lungs are screaming for a proper breath of air.

“You know,” Lance beings, breathing slowly returning to normal. “My parents would always dance in the kitchen to that song and I would always dream about doing the same with someone I care about. I’m glad that someone was you, Shiro.”

“Me too, Lance, me too,” Shiro mumbles and draws Lance back in for the second of many kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) and you can find the Shance Support Squad [here](http://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com)!


End file.
